When transmitting a digital signal via a transmission line configured by a pair of communication lines, a part of a signal energy may be reflected when a signal level changes at a receiving end, and waveform distortion such as overshoot or undershoot, that is, ringing may occur in the signal. A variety of techniques have been proposed for suppressing the waveform distortion.